Soul Eater: Soulmaka
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Well this is my 2nd one so hope you guys like it! so Maka and Soul are bored at home. and lots of stuff happen when their bored! rated M for reasons you can all see!


"Hey, Maka, when will dinnr be

"Hey, Maka, when will dinner be done?"

"Really soon. Just go take a shower and I'll call you"

"Fine."

Soul walked away from the living room, with his snow white hair sticking to his forehead from the training he and his Tech just had. His ruby eyes looked back at his blond, green eyed, master and a sigh escaped his lips as he thought '_when will I tell her who I feel damn it!? All I ever tell her is how small her breasts are!! I'm so fuckin' stupid!!' _Then he walked to the bathroom as his partner made dinner.

While Soul was doing all that she was humming the tune Soul played for her when they were in his soul. She always hummed it while doing anything for Soul, or anytime she had the chance to hum. She was also thinking '_now I'll make his dinner and see how he reacts. I…I have to tell him soon. That time when he saved me from Dr.Franken Stein, I realized my feelings for him. If he died because of me I would have died with him. But if he doesn't feel the same it many break our bound as Tech and their weapon But I…I have to try!' _she clinched her fist in excitementand forgot she was making dinner and chopped her finger. "Owowowow!" she put her finger in her mouth to tryin' help the pain. It was working fine, till she felt her hand being pulled out of her mouth and into someone else's.

She looked back and ruby eyes looked at her. Soul had come out of the shower and heard her tinny ows, so being the 'cool' guy he is he thought he should help her. But coming to her aid in blue jeans, no shirt and a towel hanging on his shoulders was not his best idea.

"Are you ok?" he asked when he finally pulled her finger out of his mouth. She just stared at him for about 2 minutes and then slowly nodded her head. She looked him up and down. His well tuned chest with the scare from the fight with Chrona, his long legs covered with cloth, his beautiful eyes that seem to show worry, his slim body. It was too much for her. She turned as red as his eyes and took back her hand saying "I'm fine!" Soul looked her with confused eyes as he said "you sure?" she nodded violently. Soul looked at her suspiciously, getting closer and closer to her every second till his forehead was on hers. "What's wrong, do you have a fever? You're all red." Maka became even redder if it was possible and looked at Soul's beautiful body and got a nose bleed.

"Ma…Maka!!" Soul looked at himself and finally realized why Maka was red and had a nose bleed…he was practically half naked putting Maka's finger in his mouth. Boy was that a sight to behold!

Soul turned red but not as red as Maka as he helped her to her feet and to the sofa. "Sorry…umm…here." He gave her a tissue and went to put on a shirt. Maka's head was calming down and she was now ok enough to stand up. She really wanted to finish dinner.

Soon Soul came back with a black shirt with a Bleach picture on it. He came to the living room and saw no master. (Maka) He went to the kitten and saw she was finishing dinner. "Maka! Stop working just sit down!" he commanded "I…I'm ok just let me finish it." She looked back at him and smiled. He first looked shocked but then came to a dissection. Soul walked to Maka and grabbed the knife she had cut herself with and washed it, then began cutting the vegetables while Maka stirred the pot. She looked back and was surprised to see Soul helping her. He looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back and continued cooking.

When they were done they sat eating together, talking about anything that came up. But soon Soul brought up an unusual subject "So, Maka, have you ever been in love?" he asked innocently. Maka blushed again and she practically yelled "UM…M…Maybe!" Soul started chuckling and Maka got pissed. "Well how 'bout you?!" she yelled at him. His answer was blunt and simple "Yup." Maka's eyes widen and she became exited "WHAT! WHO?!" she questioned "I'm not telling." He said as he continued eating. "WHAT?! Well at least tell me how it feels to be in love?!" Soul laughed softly then he put down his fork and said with a serious yet loving eyes. "Well when your with them you feel nerves, when your not with them you feel sad, when you talk to them you can't find the right words, when they are hurt you do everything in your power to protect them, when you're the one that hurts them you feel ashamed and powerless. And when you touch them or even pass by them you can't help but smile even when you're sad. And that's all there is to it." He smiled at Maka's shocked look. Then he got up and put his plate in the sink while Maka still looked shocked in the same place.

"Well how do you know if they love you back?" she asked after he passed by her to go to his room. He stopped and sighed then said "will…you **don't** know, that's why you nerves around them. But if there was a person with enough guts to say it out loud…don't shoot him down fast. Even if the one confessing is some one you hate…even if the one confessing is…me." He turned around and smiled then said "Maka Alban…I love you."

Maka stood stoke still, too surprised to move. Soul's eyes softened and sadness could be seen in them. He turned around and began to walk to his room a little sad till he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back. Maka's eyes were downcast to the ground when the 3 words Soul wanted to hear most left her mouth "I LOVE YOU" she shouted still focused on the ground. He had a look of utter shock but it softened in 7 seconds and he pulled her to his chest. He hugged her tight till she realized what she had just yelled.

She pulled back much to his dismay and smiled softly, and then her lips reached his in a soft gentle kiss. He was shocked at first but stared to kiss back. Soon the kiss became passionate and hot. Maka's hands were on the back of his neck pulling him closer and closer, while his hands were around her waist pulling her body closer to his. They pulled away 10 minutes later in need of air, but soon went back to kissing. When they finally broke apart Maka began humming Soul's sad melody, laying her head on his chest still holding each other. Then she said "hey, Soul, teach me to play that melody, please? And can you play it for me one more time? I like when you first played for me. "Sure. I'll play it for you however many times you want me to." "Thanks Soul." Then they both felt sleep take over them. They both thought '_our souls are connected in more ways then only a Tech and its weapon now and we will become stronger…together!' _


End file.
